Negi And The Shouckouw REDUX
by church2550
Summary: What happens when you put two child-teachers, that are mages, in charge of a class of 33 students and to top it off it's at an all-girls school? Find out in the Revised Edition of NatS; Pairings inside; M for Lyrics, Language, Violence, Negima-ness R
1. A Happy But Sad Beginning by Rednaxela

**_This story will be undergoing re-writes, such as details and what not. I am in desperate need of a Beta-Reader!_**

_[Mini Author's Note]_

_**'Spell casting'**_

_'Thinking'_

_{Name; Profession/Seat No.}_

* * *

A Happy But Sad Beginning

by

Rednaxela

It was another morning at Mahora Academy, with school starting, girls being late for their classes–Wait, Wha?

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Running, running, running." _[What went through my head as I saw this scene] _A redheaded teen with two bell-tied ponytails and heterochromatic eyes, _[It's actually a real thing look it up] _her left eye is cyan while her right eye is navy blue _{Asuna Kagurazaka; Seat No. 8}_ said as she ran to the school. While her friend, with dark chocolate coloured hair and dark brown puppy dog eyes _[She could just do the infamous "Puppy Dog Pout" without even trying] {Konoka Konoe; Seat No. 13}_ was trying just to stay caught up with her. _[I know she has roller blades but she's to trying stay with Asuna]_

"Asu-chan slow down will you?" Konoka yelled at Asuna as they were almost late for class.

"No way! I don't wanna be missing my first day of class with Takahata-sensei."

As they were running to the school there was a light, sudden, but noticeable, breeze that went across their faces.

"You might not be happy with the conclusion." A new voice was heard as Asuna and Konoka looked to their left and saw a teenage boy with mahogany and brown hair, tied back into a small ponytail, wearing a teal-coloured suit with a red tie. _{Negi Springfield; English}_

Asuna skidded to a halt before she clotheslined the boy _[He had that one coming]_, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up.

"What was that?" Asuna said angered by what this kid had just said.

"I was just saying. That's all you sheh-" Was all he could say before he was punched in the back of his head by another boy, who had dirty blonde and blood red hair, had hazel eyes, and was wearing a black hoodie, red shirt and navy blue track pants. _{Rednaxela Schyot; Music}_

"Sorry about that. Negi tends to butt into other people's business whenever something seems interesting." The second boy apologized to the two girls before introducing himself.

"So who are you and what are you doing here anyways?" Asuna asked the boy as they began running again while dragging a complaining Negi.

"Well you've already met Negi. My name is Rednaxela and we're actually gonna be teaching at Mahora Academy." _[There are such things as Student-Teachers]_

"How old are you, um?" Asuna asked giving him a questioning look. _[Red is considered short by today's standard, but is roughly Asuna's height]_

"Call me Red."

"Rednaxela-san, just how old are you?"

"Just Red, it helps simplify things. _[Don't even say it] _But I'm 16 years old. Why?"

"I thought you were in college or university." _[This actually happens with me every time I ask someone how old they think I am]_

"Well I'm actually in high school back home but I was put into an exchange student program in order to help the nijem here."

* * *

They arrived at class 2-A after they let go of Negi so he could tell the dean that he and Red had arrived.

"Well while Negi gets things in order mind if I take a look inside your classroom?" Red asked Asuna as they stood outside the classroom.

"I don't see why not. But this class can be a bit crazy at times." She warned him.

"Don't worry about me. I had to deal with my siblings."

He was about to enter the room but noticing that it was already slightly opened he looked up, "Why am I not surprised?" he sighed, and took a step back as a chalkboard eraser fell.

When they entered the room it had gotten eerily quiet.

"Is this the right classroom?" Red asked Asuna who was a bit surprised but nodded. _'Oh great. And in...3...2...1.' _Red thought. And before he knew it the whole class had surrounded him and was asking him questions.

"Who are you?" Asked two girls, who were twins, with hot pink hair that were in two separate hairstyles, so that others could tell them apart, had auburn eyes and were the height of ten year olds. _{Fuka and Fumika Narutaki; Seat No. 22 & 23} [Fuka was the elder twin]_

"Rednaxela Schyot but you can call me Red." Red replied to the two.

"So where are you from?" Asked a girl, with spiky, cherry red hair and violet eyes, _{Kazumi Asakura; Seat No. 3} _as she held a mic in front of him. _[I still don't know if it was plugged into or attached to a tape recorder]_

"Canada." Red answered her, he knew what the next question was going to be.

"Why aren't you speaking in a weird voice and constantly saying 'Eh'?" Asked a girl with spiky, amaranth pink in two small ponytails and indigo eyes. _{Makie Sasaki; Seat No. 16}_

"That's just a stereotype. We still laugh at how it was created." Red chuckled a bit. _[Bob & Doug Mackenzie anyone]_

"How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"19." "23." "17." "20." _[See Mini Author's Note #9] _Several of the girls replied.

"I'm actually 16 but I'll be 17 in July."

"Cool, right at the beginning of Summer."

"Yeah." Red sighed. "So you were pretty close there, um?" He tried to reply one of the girls.

"Go on, girl." Said one of the girls, who had dark grey with two "grass-leafs" at the front, glasses and auburn eyes _{Haruna Saotome; Seat No. 14}_, to her friend that seemed a bit shy.

"N-N-Nodoka-desu." The girl, who had violet, shoulder length, _"helmet"_ hair with one upward curl in the front and _"New York" _pink eyes that were hidden by her hair, _{Nodoka Miyazaki; Seat No. 27} _stuttered her name as she bowed.

"It's good to meet you, Nodoka-san." Red said as he bowed back in respect. "Your name means calm, quiet and tranquil, right?"

She nodded quickly while trying to also hide her forming blush.

"Calm and tranquil suit you more than quiet does."

"I'm not quiet?" She said a bit hurt but felt a hand on her shoulder.

Red shook his head. "You're just shy and worried about what others would or are thinking of you. There's nothing wrong with that."

Once she noticed that it was his hand she started to calm down a bit. "Really?"

"Really." He said with a reassuring smile that made Nodoka relax and become more confident. But some of the girls had fainted seeing him smile.

"I think that's enough questions for now, besides I probably have to leave for my class pretty soon."

"Aw, but why?" The girls ,who hadn't fainted, whined.

A teen, with long, black hair and blue eyes with white rings around them _{Rayhcaundu "Rayana" Schyot; Seat No. 32}_, soon entered the classroom, despite the door almost being blocked by the girls that were gathered around Red.

"Rayana why did you have to almost make us late for class?"

"You'll see. But just stay here for a bit okay?" Rayana said to her friend.

Red having heard Rayana's name he turned around and saw her.

"Bro!" Rayana said happily as she hugged her brother.

"Sistra!" Red said as he hugged her back, confusing the whole class, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school here. Isn't it obvious? You can come in now."

Another teen, with shoulder length blonde hair in a ponytail, forest green eyes, glasses and a bracelet with several figures on it, _{Shaneonwatea Svjetla; Seat No. 33} _entered the classroom but when Red saw her he went wide-eyed for it was his friend/crush Shaneonwatea.

"Shaneonwatea?" Red gasped.

"Rednaxela?" Shanon gasped.

They hugged each other and to everyone's, except for Rayana, surprise Red blushed a deep red, until his face was the colour of a tomato, as he realized how close they were at the moment.

"I thought you hated me." He told her.

"Why would I hate you, Red?" She asked him.

"No reason." He replied and she gave him a curious look as he was still blushing. But he noticed someone else at the door. "ROOM!" _[RCACS 396] _Surprisingly most of the class almost immediately went to their seats.

"Relax. You haven't changed a bit kiddo." Takahata said to Red.

"Shaddup." Red replied rather annoyed.

"Well just be careful after all you and Negi-kun are going to be teaching this class for the rest of the semester."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the classroom was surprised by what they had just heard from Takahata.

"Hooray! Bro's gonna be mine and Shanon's teacher!" Rayana said as she hugged both Red and Shanon, who were actually glad that they could see each other everyday now. _[Besides before and after school]_

"Man this is gonna be one strange year huh Shanon." Red said but noticed she didn't make any respond. "Shanon?" He asked her.

He didn't know but she was too excited that, words couldn't describe her joy but, she had fainted.

"I'm fine Schyot-sensei." Shanon answered as she snapped out of it.

"Schyot-sensei? Man it's gonna take some time to get used to hearing that." Red laughed a bit at his comment.

As he was laughing Negi walked into the classroom making Red, Shanon and Rayana look at each other.

"3...2...1." The trio said to each other as they smirked mischievously On cue the whole class had surrounded Negi asking him the same questions Red was asked.

"Okay, okay. I think that enough questions for your English teacher girls." Red said to the class and they returned to their seats.

After attendance was called Asuna raised her hand.

"Schyot-sensei why did you say that Negi-bozu was the English teacher and not both of you?" Asuna asked Red.

"I'm glad you asked that Asuna." Red said as he brought his acoustic guitar out of its case, portable speakers and laptop. "Because I'm you're new Music teacher. And we'll actually be assisting during each other's respective class." He said as he made sure everything was setup properly. He opened up iTunes on his laptop, after starting it up and signing in, and opened a playlist entitled _"Day 1"_. "Now then, some of the songs we are going to listen to are acoustic songs, also for your homework assignment I want you to tell me what you think the artist was feeling and what you think the songs were about. Got it?"

The class responded with a resounding "Hai!"

"Good."

Red pressed play and decided to play along with the song. _[I decided to include this song because of how amazed I was when my cousin played along and it's also a bit of f.s.]_

**Would you know my name **  
**If I saw you in heaven **  
**Will it be the same **  
**If I saw you in heaven **  
**I must be strong, and carry on **  
**Cause I know I don't belong **  
**Here in heaven **

**Would you hold my hand **  
**If I saw you in heaven **  
**Would you help me stand **  
**If I saw you in heaven **  
**I'll find my way, through night and day **  
**Cause I know I just can't stay **  
**Here in heaven **

**Time can bring you down **  
**Time can bend your knee **  
**Time can break your heart **  
**Have you begging please **  
**Begging please **

Red played the solo along with the song. _[This was amazing to me how well he played]_

**Beyond the door **  
**There's peace I'm sure. **  
**And I know there'll be no more...**  
**Tears in heaven**

**Would you know my name **  
**If I saw you in heaven **  
**Will it be the same **  
**If I saw you in heaven **  
**I must be strong, and carry on **  
**Cause I know I don't belong **  
**Here in heaven **

**Cause I know I don't belong **  
**Here in heaven **

Once the first song ended he put down the steel-string acoustic _[There are two kinds of acoustic guitars, Steel-String which has steel strings with tiny coils in them for flexibility and Nylon-String which has plastic/rubber strings]_ and got ready for the next song.

"That was amazing Schyot-sensei!" Said Makie, thinking out loud.

"That's an understatement." Asuna replied to her classmate. "He played that song like it was nothing."

The second song soon began playing.

**Almost heaven, West Virginia**  
**Blue Ridge Mountains**  
**Shenandoah River -**  
**Life is old there**  
**Older than the trees**  
**Younger than the mountains**  
**Growin like a breeze**

**Country Roads, take me home**  
**To the place I belong**  
**West Virginia, mountain momma**  
**Take me home, country roads**

**All my memories gathered round her**  
**Miners lady, stranger to blue water**  
**Dark and dusty, painted on the sky**  
**Misty taste of moonshine**  
**Teardrops in my eye**

**Country Roads, take me home**  
**To the place I belong**  
**West Virginia, mountain momma**  
**Take me home, country roads**

**I hear her voice**  
**In the mornin hour she calls me**  
**The radio reminds me of my home far away**  
**And drivin down the road I get a feelin**  
**That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday**

**Country Roads, take me home**  
**To the place I belong**  
**West Virginia, mountain momma**  
**Take me home, country roads**

**Country Roads, take me home**  
**To the place I belong**  
**West Virginia, mountain momma**  
**Take me home, country roads**  
**Take me home, now country roads**  
**Take me home, now country roads**

"That's better." Red said as he looked at the class to make sure they were paying attention.

**I bruise you **  
**You bruise me **  
**We both bruise so easily **  
**Too easily to let it show **  
**I love you, and that's all I know **

**And all my plans **  
**Keep falling through **  
**All my plans they **  
**Depend on you **  
**Depend on you **  
**To help them grow **  
**I love you **  
**And that's all I know**

**When the singer's gone **  
**Let the song go on **  
**It's a fine line between **  
**The darkness and the dawn **

**They say in the darkest night **  
**There's a light beyond **  
**And the ending always **  
**Comes at last **  
**Endings always **  
**Come too fast **  
**They come too fast **  
**And they pass too slow **  
**I love you **  
**And that's all, it's really all I know **  
**Its all I know **

**It's all I know**

"Hey Shanon." Red said as he paused the next song.

"Yes." Shanon replied.

"I forgot to give you these before you left for Japan. It's something you practice playing."

'_Does he mean he got me a new violin?'_ Shanon thought.

"I got them the day you left only because someone told me that you were leaving the next day but when I showed up you weren't there. It was only after I realized that they had lied to me so that I could never see you again. But they never thought how you would feel, thinking that I didn't care that you were leaving to study in another country."

"Well I think there's one song that could cheer us both up." She got out of her seat walked up to him and whispered something into his ear which made him smile as he gave her the violin and another gift in a bag he had bought for her and it was her favourite colour, while she wondered what the other item was.

"Are you sure?" he asked her as she sat back down in her seat

"Yes, I am. 5, 4, 3, 2."

Red nodded as he clicked on the song she asked him to play. _[Shanon is singing along with this song and her parts will look like _**"this"**_]_

**I have changed **  
**"I have changed" **  
**Just like you **  
**"Just like you" **

**For how long **  
**"For how long" **  
**Must I wait **  
**"I know there's something wrong" **

**Your concrete heart isn't beating **  
**"And I've tried to" **  
**Make it come alive **

"**No shadows" **  
**Just red lights **  
**"Now I'm here to rescue you oh" **

**Oh I'm still alive **  
**"I'm still alive" **  
**But can not apologize, no **

"**Oh I'm still alive" **  
**I'm still alive **  
**"But can not apologize, no" **

**So silent **  
**"No violence" **  
**But inside my head **  
**"So loud and clear" **

**You're screaming **  
**"You're screaming" **  
**Covered up with a smile I've learned to fear **

"**Just sunshine" **  
**And blue sky **  
**"Is this all we get" **  
**For living here **

"**Come fire" **  
**Come fire **  
**"Let it burn and love come racing through" **

**Oh I'm still alive **  
**"I'm still alive" **  
**But can not apologize, no **

"**Oh I'm still alive" **  
**I'm still alive **  
**"But can not apologize, no" **

**I've learned to lose **  
**"I've learned to win" **  
**I've turned my face against the wind **

"**I will move fast" **  
**I will move slow **  
**"Take me where I have to go" **

**Oh I'm still alive **  
**"I'm still alive" **  
**But can not apologize, no**

Once she finished her song Negi decided to end the class with a duet.

(Red, **Negi**, **_Both_**)

**1, 2. A 1, 2, 3.**

Tell em Neg.

**Oh, we ain't got a barrel of money**  
We maybe ragged and funny  
**_But we'll travel along_**  
**_Singing a song_**  
**Side by side**

**Don't know what's comin' tomorrow**  
Maybe trouble and sorrow  
**But we'll travel the road**  
**_Sharing our load_**  
**Side by side**

Through all kinds of weather (Sing it Shanon)  
**What if the sky should fall**  
**_Just as long as we're together_**  
**It doesn't matter at all**

**When they've all had their quarrels and parted**  
We'll be the same as we started  
**_Just sailing along_**  
**_Singing a song_**  
**Side by side**

**Through all kinds of weather baby**  
**What if the sky should fall**  
**_Just as long as we're together_**  
**_It doesn't matter at all_**

**When they've all had their quarrels and parted**  
**_We'll be the same as we started_**  
**_Just sailing along_**  
**_Singing a song_**  
**Side by side**

**_Side by side_**

"Let's go to Las Vegas." Negi said.

The entire class roared in applause just before the bell rang signaling Music was over and English was next so they stayed in their seats and took out their textbooks.

"Now please open your books to page 74." Negi said the class but before he could continue with his lesson Red's phone went off.

'Yeah. Oh that's my day. That's my day. Whoo. Imma Bird Mother F(bleep)er. Imma bird. Look at me Imma bird. Look at me.' _[Tobuscus ringtone]_

"Sorry. I gotta take this everyone." Red apologized as he blushed in embarrassment and exited the classroom**.**

* * *

_Outside the classroom_

"This is Red. What is it?" Red said as he answered his phone.

The caller answered in a voice that sounded a bit depressed.

"Shugenatei. What's wrong?" Red said as he knew it was his younger brother.

"What happened?"

"How's Mom taking it?"

"And you?"

"When and where is the funeral going to take place?"

"I'll let her know."

"Thanks for calling and letting me know about this."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

_In the classroom_

When Red came back into the classroom he wasn't his cheerful self.

"You okay Red?" Negi asked his friend when Red looked troubled.

"I'm fine." Red answered in monotone. "I need to speak with Rayhcaundu and Shaneonwatea after class." He told the class.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

Negi had asked Asuna to translate a phrase into English, she had only made a few mistakes but Ayaka, wanting to be a Jennie _[female jackass]_, was trying to rub it in.

"Why do you even bother to try to teach a monkey-girl like her?" Ayaka said nit-picking at Asuna's English.

"**AYAKA YUKIHIRO!**" Red yelled as he slammed his fist on his desk.

"Schyot-sensei." Ayaka nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Asuna only made a few errors but she was actually trying her best at this."

_He's actually defending me? _Asuna thought confused by this. _[Not everything can be explained in the first chapter]_

"Anymore of that and you will not like what will happen."

"Hai sensei." Ayaka sounded disappointed that she got caught.

"Arigato Schyot-sensei." Asuna thanked her teacher.

"Don't mention it." Red replied.

* * *

_45 minutes later_

When the bell rang, signaling that class was over, Shanon and Rayana went to see what Red wanted to talk to them about.

"Red." Shanon said to her teacher/best friend. "What's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself after you came back into the classroom."

"Sistra's right bro." Rayana spoke up.

_Sistra? Why did Rayana call me that? _Shanon thought to herself.

"Well, it has to deal with what I was told." Red said to them.

"Who called you and what were you told?" Rayana said, being her curious self.

"It was Shugenatei." Red prepared himself for what he was about to tell them knowing that he was breaking down as each word came out of his mouth. "He told me that Dad's dead."

Tears began forming in Rayana's eyes as she hugged her brother hoping for comfort.

"Daddy." Rayana couldn't control herself as she began crying into Red's shoulder.

"When's the funeral?" Shanon asked knowing how they felt.

"Thursday and it's here in Japan." Red answered her as he comforted his little sister.

"That gives us three days before the funeral." Shanon grabbed her and Rayana's bags. "Come on Sistra. Let's go find out where Red will be sleeping."

The trio was leaving the room but Red stopped at the door.

"Bro aren't you coming?" Rayana asked Red.

"I'll catch up in a bit." Red replied as Rayana and Shanon left.

Red shut the door.

"Okay you can come out now." Red said to the 'empty' room.

"And here I thought you forgot all about me." A teenage girl, with ghostly white hair and rose red eyes, _{Sayo Aisaka; Seat No. 1}_ said as she appeared out of nowhere, but that was because she was a ghost.

"How could I forget about my Aunt Sayo?"

"Well then give your Aunt a hug." Sayo said as she hugged her nephew but soon heard him crying. She began to rub his back. "Shh, shh. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. And think about it so will yours and Rayana's father." she said as she was comforting him.

"Thank you Aunt Sayo." Red said as he sniffled a bit.

"Anytime Red." Sayo said as she wiped away her nephew's tears.

* * *

_1 hour later_

As Red was leaving the school he sensed that something was wrong.

"Oh no. Negi didn't just do what I think he did, did he?" Red said as he ran to Negi's location.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Negi_

Fortunately Negi had just saved Nodoka's life, but unfortunately he had also revealed that he was a mage to Asuna, by accident of course.

_[When I watched Negima Abridged I was laughing so freaking hard at what Negi said to Asuna]_

"Oh. My. God." Asuna said shocked at what she had just witnessed.

"Uhhh. It's the Yaoi's fault." Negi said as he tried to figure out what to do about his current situation.

"I was afraid that this would happen." Red said as he arrived at the scene.

"N-Negi-sensei?" Nodoka was regaining consciousness.

"Oh crap." Red said as he grabbed Negi and Asuna and ran to a safe place.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

"That was too close." Red said as they were now in a forest area and in the clear. "And you." Red raised his left hand and launched a spell at Negi that froze him in a block of ice. "That's for revealing your magic even though you saved a life."

Asuna sweatdropped at the scene.

"What is going on here?" Asuna asked Red as he was still pissed off at Negi.

"Well, it's like this. Negi and I are wizards or in Negi's case a mage." Red paused as he let his student absorb this information.

"Okay."

"But please don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because it means that I will have failed and I would never get to see Shanon again."

"I think I understand now." Asuna said as she didn't want to see one of her friends hurt.

"Good. Because Negi was going to try to wipe your memory but results weren't going to be pretty."

"Huh?"

"You're a magic canceler."

"What makes you say that?"

"Would the jackass come out now?"

Takamichi walked out from the bushes.

"You were waiting to embarrass Negi and Asuna. Weren't you?" Red asked Takamichi.

"What gave you that idea?" Takamichi asked calmly.

"Cut the shit. I can tell you're lying."

"How did you know?"

"Your energy is leaking at a rate that only a select few can detect. Also I didn't know, nijem, you just told me." Red smirked.

_Damn it. Sneaky bastard caught me. Looks like I'll have to be more careful around him. _Takamichi thought as he was starting to shake uncontrollably.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked Red. "Takahata-sensei has always been kind t-" Asuna started to feel a huge amount of pain throughout her body.

"Her memories are coming back now." Red said calmly as if it was nothing.

"How could you break that spell?" Takahata asked Red, shocked at what he had just done.

"You forget who you're talking to." Red said as he raised his hand and went '3, 2, 1'.

"YOU!" Asuna said as her eyes bursted open and she glared at her _"True Love"_. "You erased my memories."

'_Bashun Mrakn Sokh Shci_' Red casted a spell which helped Asuna calm down before she would pummel the bastard.

"Oh my head." Asuna almost fell forward until someone helped her stand. She looked at her helper. "Who are you?"

"It's me TIP-chan." Only one person ever called her that.

"ALEX!" Asuna hugged her friend but noticed that Red wasn't around. "Where's Red?"

"You're hugging him." Alex said as she held her best friend/princess.

"What is this? Ranma 1/2?" _[Except Ranma fell into one of the "Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo"]_

"We are and always have been the same person."

* * *

Tears in Heaven © Eric Clapton

Country Road (West Virginia) © John Denver

All I Know © Chicken Little Soundtrack

Still Alive © Lisa Miskovsky

Side by Side © Bruce Willis and Danny Aiello

Name Notes

Name = Pro-nown-see-ay-shuhn

Schyot = Shee-ot

Rayhcaundu = Ray-koon-dah

Rayana = Ray-ahn-nah

Shaneonwatea = Shan-non-wat-ah

Spell Notes

Spell Chant = Effect/Type

Translation Notes:

word (Language) = translation (Language)

-san (Japanese) = formal (English); eg. Mr. Ms. or Mrs.

-sensei (Japanese) = professor/teacher (English); Red is called Schyot-sensei because his profession/course is in the field of Music

-bozu (Japanese) = squirt/twerp/brat (English); Negi is called Negi-bozu by Asuna because of their first meeting not turning out so well therefore he is a twerp or brat in Asuna's perspective

-chan (Japanese) = little (English), nicknames; Asu-chan is Konoka's nickname for Asuna, TIP-chan is Alex's nickname for Asuna

Sistra (Croatian) = Nee-chan/Ane-san (Japanese) = Sister (English)

Brat (Croatian) = Nii-san/Aniki (Japanese) = Brother (English)

Nijem (Croatian) = Baka (Japanese) = Idiot/Moron/Stupid/Dumb (English)

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Does it still need improvement? Is it okay story or a good story? Review Please for the sake of all things good and evil.

AND DO YOU BELIEVE IN SANTA CHRIST?

Cast of NatS: WE BELIEVE IN SANTA CHRIST!

* * *

Til All Are One


	2. Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

church2550 (formerly 6r1f1n470r)


	3. Don't Lose Youself by Kazumi

_[Mini Author's Note]_

**_'Spell casting'_**

_'Thinking'_

_{Name; Profession/Seat No.}_

* * *

Don't Lose Yourself

By

Kazumi

_45 minutes later_

Asuna and Alex were helping Negi walk as his feet were still frozen solid.

"Hey Alex." Asuna said to her friend. "Don't you think you should change back before someone mistakes you for a student?"

"Thanks for the reminder." Alex said as she changed back to Red.

"And don't forget we still have to keep magic a secret from here on out, if we can." Red said to his friends.

"Just wondering, where are we staying while we're teaching here?" Negi asked Red.

"Well Negi. You are staying with Sistra and Shanon."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying with Asuna."

"Why are you with me and Negi is with Rayana?" Asuna asked Red.

"Am I detecting jealousy TIP-chan?"

"N-NO! I-I was just wondering that's all." Asuna was blushing a deep shade of red before letting go of Negi, noticing that he had been walking without any problems. "Now that your feet are fine I think you can walk down to the dorms without our help."

_Yeah. She's definitely jealous of Shanon-kun and Sistra. Did I seriously just say Shanon-kun? _Red thought as they reached the dorms.

When they entered the lobby all of Class 2-A was there.

"WELCOME NEGI-SENSEI AND RED-SENSEI!" They shouted as Red and Negi looked at Asuna who was at a table putting out the items that she had bought for the party.

_10 minutes later_

Ayaka walked up to Red as he was drinking one of Yue's drinks.

"This is amazing Yue! How come no one has ever told me about this drink?" Red said to Yue who was actually amazed that there was someone else who also liked the kind of drinks she likes.

"Arigato Red-sensei." Yue said.

"We're outside the classroom, so just call me Red."

"Okay. Red."

Red gave a bottle to Yue.

"What's in here Red?"

"It's one of my concoctions."

Yue tried a bit and went starry-eyed.

"Amazing! It's actually a bit spicy. How did you manage to do that?"

"I added three packs of Cinnamon Hearts."

"Whoa!"

"I'll show you how to make it sometime. How does that sound?"

"Great."

"Excuse me, Schyot-sensei?" Ayaka asked Red.

"Yes." He replied.

"Kazumi was wondering something."

"Why did you want to become a music teacher?" Kazumi asked Red.

"Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity, to seize everything you ever wanted in one moment. Would you capture it or just let it slip?" Red sighed as he walked to a microphone, took it off the stand and answered not just Kazumi's question but the questions that some of the other girls wanted to ask him.

**His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy**

**There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti**

**He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,**

**But he keeps on forgettin what he wrote down,**

**The whole crowd goes so loud**

**He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out**

**He's choking how, everybody's joking now**

**The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!**

**Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity**

**Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked**

**He's so mad, but he won't give up that**

**Easy, no**

**He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes**

**It don't matter, he's dope**

**He knows that, but he's broke**

**He's so stagnant that he knows**

**When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's**

**Back to the lab again yo**

**This whole rhapsody**

**He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

**You own it, you better never let it go**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

**(You better)**

**The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping**

**This world is mine for the taking**

**Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order**

**A normal life is boring, but super-stardom's close to post mortem**

**It only grows harder, only grows hotter**

**He blows us all over these hoes is all on him**

**Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter**

**Lonely roads, God only knows**

**He's grown farther from home, he's no father**

**He goes home and barely knows his own daughter**

**But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water**

**His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product**

**They moved on to the next schmoe who flows**

**He nose dove and sold nada**

**So the soap opera is told and unfolds**

**I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on**

**Da da dum da dum da da**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

**You own it, you better never let it go**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

**(You better)**

**No more games, Imma change what you call rage**

**Tear this motherfucking roof off like 2 dogs caged**

**I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed**

**I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage**

**But I kept rhyming and stepwritin the next cypher**

**Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper**

**All the pain inside amplified by the fact**

**That I can't get by with my 9 to 5, And I can't provide the right type of life for my family**

**Cause man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers**

**And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life**

**And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder**

**Trying to feed and water my seed, plus**

**Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna**

**Baby mama drama's screaming on and**

**Too much for me to wanna**

**Stay in one spot, another day of monotony**

**Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail**

**I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot**

**Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not**

**Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go**

**I cannot grow old in Salem's lot**

**So here I go it's my shot.**

**Feet fail me not this may be the only opportunity that I got**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

**You own it, you better never let it go**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo(You better)**

Red put the mic back in the stand. "You can do anything you set your mind to, man."

The entire room was amazed that he was not only able to rap but also answer the question with a song.

"Does that answer your question Kazumi?" Red asked his student as he sat back down in his seat.

"Oh, totally." Kazumi answered.

"Good. And Yue, I think this is the start of beautiful friendship." Red said looking at her as she was starry-eyed.

Yue was a bit pre-occupied drinking the concoction that Red gave her earlier to give him a response.

_20 minutes later_

Red and Shanon were talking to Negi and Asuna as the rest of the class was talking amongst themselves.

"Hard to believe that the four of us are here at this school, miles away from our homes." Shanon chuckled.

"As long as I'm with you, Shanon-kun, I'll always be home." Red blushed as he said that.

"Get a room you two." Negi said, poking fun at his friends.

"You're one to talk Negi." Red said as he gave him the 'I know who you like' look.

"What do you mean?" Shanon asked him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He whispered in her ear.

_5 minutes later_

Negi and Red walk onto the stage with their own guitars. Red's was red and black just like his hair and he wore a hat that was black and said in yellow letters 'KISS'. Negi's was white and mahogany and he wore a shirt that said 'I am A number 1!'

Red took one of the mic's and spoke into it gaining everyone's attention.

"Could I please have Ako Izumi, Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya and Sakurako Shiina aka 'Dekopin Rocket' on stage?" Red asked as the four girls got on stage and saw their instruments were on stage waiting for them.

"Ready girls?" Negi asked them as they prepared themselves and soon nodded as a reply to his question.

Red turned to everyone else who were waiting for their new sensei to speak.

"You know there are times when I think of story and a song at the same time. There is a story we are going to tell you all now." Red said to his and Negi's students.

"But why?" They all groaned in response.

"Why?" Negi asked in response to the students and turned to Red who smirked and went '1, 2, 3'.

(**R: Red**, **N:** **Negi**)

**R: Cause it's the Pick!**  
**Of Destiny child,**  
**you know I will be rockin' cause it's flipping insane!**

**N: Cause it's the Pick!**  
**Of Destiny child,**  
**more precious than a diamond on a platinum chain!**

**R: In Venice Beach, there was a man named Kage  
When he was buskin' he was all the rage.**

**N: He met Jables and he taught him well,**  
**all the techniques that were developed in hell.**

**R: Crotch pushups and the power slide,**  
**gig simulation now there's nowhere to hide.**

**N: They formed a band they named Tenacious D,**  
**and then they got the Pick of Destiny.**

**N: Cause it's the Pick!**  
**Of Destiny child,**  
**you know I will be rockin' cause it's freaking insane!**

**R: Cause it's the Pick!**  
**Of Destiny child,**  
**our tasty grooves are better than a chicken chow mein!**

**N: Cause he who is sleazy,**  
**is easy to pleasy.**

**R: And she who is juicy,**  
**must be loosy-goosey.**

**N: And he who is groovy,**  
**will be in my movie,**  
**so come on!**

Asuna knew how to tell the story, so she grabbed a spare mic as Negi and Red were ready for her to sing. They acted out each part perfectly as she told part of the story. _[Negi was the Wizard and Red was the Demon]_

**Asuna: The wizard and the demon had a battle royale,**  
**the demon almost killed him with an evil kapow,**  
**but then he broke his tooth and thus the demon said ow.**

**R: Cause it's the Pick!**  
**Of Destiny child,**  
**you know we will be rockin' and completely profane!**

**N: Cause it's the Pick!**  
**Of Destiny child,**  
**You know our movie's better than the Citizen Kane!**

**R: Cause he who's a geezer,**  
**Must live in my freezer.**

**N: And she who is snarkey,**  
**Is full of malarkey.**

**R: And he who is groovy,**  
**Must be in my movie,**  
**So come on!**

Negi played a riff while Red got ready for the next song.

**N: Oh! Cause if you're a diva,**  
**Then go to Geneva.**

**R: And if you're a snooty,**  
**then sniffle my booty.**

**N: And if you are groovy,**  
**then get in my movie!**

**R&N: It's called the Pick of Destiny!**  
**The Pick of Destiny.**

"Hey, you know something Red?" Negi asked Red.

"What?" Red asked him.

"I'm from Wales."

"Yeah."

"And you're from Canada."

"What about it?"

"Look at where we are."

"We're in Japan."

"Three different societies."

"Meeting and working together."

"It's a collision."

"A collision of worlds."

They both turned to the girls, on stage, and each played a part on their own guitar.

_That sounds like a spy theme. _Ayaka thought as they heard the beginning of the song.

Negi turned around to face the crowd and said "GO!"

Sakurako nodded and began the beat and the rest of the band played.

**R: At the first sign of the morning light, Old glory's in the sky**

**N: Across the pond it's afternoon and the Union Jack flies high**

**R: We're on our first cup of coffee**

**N: We're on our third cup of tea**

**R: And we can't pretend to live on different planets you and me**

**N: In this collision of worlds**

**R: Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore**

**N: In this collision of worlds**

**R: Oh you can sit this out no more**

**N: Abbey road**

**R: Route 66, CIA**

**N: To the MI6**

**R: Right lane**

**N: Left lane, Metric**

**R: Imperial**

**N: Pounds**

**R: Dollars, howdy**

**N: Cheerio!**

**R: VA growl**

**N: To a V12 scream**

**R: Hail to the Chief**

**N: Well God Save the Queen**

**R: Cops**

**N: Bobbies**

**R: Tabasco**

**N: Wasabi**

**Mater: Pistachio ice cream**

**N: In this collision of worlds**

**R: It's too late you can't stop it now**

**N: In this collision of worlds**

**R: Yeah find you a place and just watch it now, Watch it now!**

The girls each played a riff on their guitars while Negi and Red were proud that their students worked so hard and played together perfectly.

**R: Yeah you're a good ol' boy**

**N: Well you're a decent bloke, I say it's irony**

**R: I say it's a joke, When I look around now I can see**

**R&N: We ain't so different you and me**

**R: Meat and potatoes**

**N: Bangers and mash**

**R: Dollars**

**N: Pounds, Dosh**

**R: Cash**

**N: Autobahn**

**R: To the rising sun, The I10**

**N: To the M1**

**R: Congress**

**N: Parliament**

**R: President**

**N: The Queen, Petrol you say**

**R: Gasoline**

**N: Now grab your bird**

**R: And get your girl, now it's a small world  
**

**N: Collision of worlds**

**R: Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore**

**N: In this collision of worlds**

**R: No you can sit this out no more**

**N: It's a collision of worlds**

**R: It's too late you can't stop it now**

**N: Collision of worlds**

**R: Find you a place and watch it now**

* * *

Red: Oh man did that take long to finish, and I liked it.

Random voice: Bow chicka bow wow!

Red looked at the audience.

Red: One sec.

Red leaves the set and punches and screams of pain are heard.

Red comes back out with Anya Cocolova-Tucker dragging her husband, Lavernius Tucker, as he was covered in bruises.

Anya (yes she is older): Sorry about that, my husband still can't break that habit of his.

Red: Its okay, he would do that alot when he was 16.

Anya: No arguing there.

Tucker: Oh, come on that was Junior.

Anya held her energy sword.

Anya: Sure it was Tucker, sure it was.

Red: Anywho, now that school has started up again I don't know when the next chapters will come out.

Tucker: Bow chicka-

Anya powered up her sword and gave him a look that said "Shut up or else."

Tucker: Shutting up.

Red: So Read, Review and Suggest.

* * *

_**PAIRINGS SO FAR:**_

**Asuna Kagurazaka and Negi Springfield**

**Shaneonwatea Svjetla and Rednaxela Schyot and Nodoka Miyazaki**

**Natsumi Murakami and Kotaro Inugami**

**Rayhcaundu Schyot and Sesshomaru Taisho ****(you'll see how he gets pulled into this)**  


**Anya Cocolova and Lavernius Tucker (see above)**

**Evangeline A.K. McDowell and ?**

**Chachamaru Karakuri and ?**

**Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe**

**Sayo Aisaka and ?**

**Ako Izumi and ?**

**Chisame Hasegawa and ?**

**Shugenatei Schyot and ?**

* * *

Lose Yourself © Eminem

POD (Pick Of Destiny) © Tenacious D (Jack Black and Kyle Gass)

Collision of Worlds © Brad Paisley and Robbie Williams

Negima! and Negima! (Neo) © Ken Akamatsu

Red vs Blue © Roosterteeth Productions

OC's © Me (6r1f1n470r)

* * *

Name Notes

Name = Pro-nown-see-ay-shuhn

Schyot = Shee-ot

Rayhcaundu = Ray-koon-dah

Rayana = Ray-ahn-nah

Shaneonwatea = Shan-non-wat-ah

Spell Notes

Spell Chant = Effect/Type

Translation Notes:

word (Language) = translation (Language)

-san (Japanese) = formal (English); eg. Mr. Ms. or Mrs.

-sensei (Japanese) = professor/teacher (English); Red is called Schyot-sensei because his profession/course is in the field of Music

-bozu (Japanese) = squirt/twerp/brat (English); Negi is called Negi-bozu by Asuna because of their first meeting not turning out so well therefore he is a twerp or brat in Asuna's perspective

-chan (Japanese) = little (English), nicknames; Asu-chan is Konoka's nickname for Asuna, TIP-chan is Alex's nickname for Asuna

Sistra (Croatian) = Nee-chan/Ane-san (Japanese) = Sister (English)

Brat (Croatian) = Nii-san/Aniki (Japanese) = Brother (English)

Nijem (Croatian) = Baka (Japanese) = Idiot/Moron/Stupid/Dumb (English)

* * *

Til All Are One


	4. Sound The Bugle by Shaneonwatea

_[Mini Author's Note]_

_**'Spell Casting'**_

_'Thinking'_

_{Name; Seat No./Profession}_

* * *

Sound The Bugle

by

Shaneonwatea

_Later that night_

"Are you sure you'll be fine Ray?" Red asked Rayana, as they arrived at her and Shanon's room.

She nodded slowly, trying to be just as brave as her brother. "I'm sure." She said as she hugged him. "Good night, Red."

"Laku noć, sistra." Red said as he hugged back.

Red, Asuna and Konoka left so Rayana and Shanon could help Negi get settled in.

They arrived at their room and entered the dorm. Konoka noticed that there was a small problem with the room.

"Looks like Grandpa forgot to give us an extra bed for you to sleep on." Konoka said as she look at the beds.

"I'll just sleep on the couch." Red said surprising the girls.

"Really?"

"I used to sleep on the couch, in my room, back home."

"Okay, then I'll just get the blanket and pillows." Konoka said as she left the room to get the items.

Once Konoka had disappeared from sight, Red sighed.

"I'm gonna head to the roof." Red said as he put his stuff down.

"Let me show you how to get there, 'kay?" Asuna said as he was about to leave the room.

"Sure."

They both left the room, after leaving Konoka a note telling her where they had gone to.

_A few minutes later_

Red was quiet on the way up to the roof. So Asuna decided to try to strike up a conversation.

"So..." Asuna started but noticed that Red had started to run ahead of her. _'He needs to vent some anger again.' _Asuna sighed as she began to run after him.

_Dorm Roof_

_A few minutes later_

They had finally gotten to roof of the dorm. Asuna was exhausted because of how fast Red was moving. She was surprised that he wasn't tired after running like that.

"You might wanna cover your ears." Red said calmly to Asuna.

"Why should I-" Asuna didn't get to finish her question as Red roared his pain into the night sky, making her cover her ears.

"Was that really necessary Red?" Asuna asked but was shocked to see that he was crying.

"D-da-dad!" Red cried as he let the tears fall and hit his fist against a wall, surprisingly not injuring himself. Asuna ran to Red hoping to comfort him.

"That's why you seemed different back in class." She said as she helped him sit down and looked at his hand.

"Y-yeah."

Red began to wonder why he needed to be brave.

"Let's practice for a bit." Asuna said as she helped him up. "For old times sake."

"Like whenever you were upset?"

"Exactly."

_Sound the bugle now... _

_Play it just for me_

_As the seasons change... _

_Remember how I used to be_

They both got into a fighting stance.

"I'm not going easy on you just because we're friends TIP-chan."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, priatelj."

_Now I can't go on..._

_I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left... _

_Just an empty heart._

They moved in sync.

Practicing offense and defense moves against each other.

_I'm a soldier... _

_Wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me... _

_Lead me away_

Red tripped and fell flat on his face. "Damn it."

_Or leave me lying here_

_Sound the bugle now... _

_Tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know _

He slowly got up and dodged a hit from Asuna.

_That leads to anywhere_

_Without a light_

_I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down _

They started to get exhausted.

Red was starting to smile again.

_Decide not to go on_

_Then from on high_

_Somewhere in the distance _

_There's a voice that calls,_

"There was something Aunt Sayo said to me." Red said as he blocked a kick from Asuna.

"Yeah. What did your aunt say?" Asuna said as she dodged a hit from Red.

Almost like she had heard Asuna asking the question, Sayo appeared and answered her question.

"Remember who you are. If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow. So be strong tonight, remember who you are." Sayo said, happy to see her nephew smiling again.

_Yeah, your a soldier now,_

_Fighting in a battle,_

_To be free once more._

_Yeah, that's worth fighting for_

Red and Asuna ended their duel in a draw.

"Thank you, both of you." Red said giving Asuna and Sayo a hug, which they both returned.

"Anytime." Asuna said.

"That's what family does for each other." Sayo said.

"So have you told Shanon yet?" Sayo asked Red.

"Asked her what?" Asuna asked, but caught on when she saw Red blushing. "You sly devil." She smirked as he blushed even further.

"Sh-shut up." Red said as his blush died down to a light pink. "But what about you and Takami-"

"Don't even mention him." Asuna was still pissed that the person who she considered to be her true love didn't care for her feelings. _[Shoutout to EvaHolder]_

"There's the TIP-chan we know and love." Red said as he hugged her again. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." _'Dad.'_ Asuna thought to herself. She had always thought of Red as her father, since she never really knew much about her own parents.

"You kids should probably head back to your dorm now." Sayo said as Red and Asuna realized they forgot that Konoka might not have seen the note.

"Right." Asuna said as she and Red gave Sayo a hug before leaving to their room.

"Laku noć, teta Sayo." Red said as he hugged Sayo.

"Laku noć, nećak." Sayo said as she hugged back.

_Later that night..._

_Mahora Park_

Makie was doing her nightly run as a strange wind began to blow.

"That's strange." She said as she slowed to a walk. But she soon heard a roar. "What was that?" Makie was now scared for her life and began to run faster, or at least tried to. She found she was being held in place by someone or something.

"What do you want?" Makie asked the darkness.

"Your blood." Said a feminine voice.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I'll try to make the next one longer.

NEXT CHAPTER: The Vampire Arc begins

* * *

_**PAIRINGS SO FAR:**_

**Asuna Kagurazaka and Negi Springfield**

**Shaneonwatea Svjetla and Rednaxela Schyot and Nodoka Miyazaki**

**Natsumi Murakami and Kotaro Inugami**

**Rayhcaundu Schyot and Sesshomaru Taisho ****(you'll see how he gets pulled into this)**  


**Anya Cocolova and Lavernius Tucker (see above)**

**Evangeline A.K. McDowell and ?**

**Chachamaru Karakuri and ?**

**Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe**

**Sayo Aisaka and ?**

**Ako Izumi and ?**

**Chisame Hasegawa and ?**

**Shugenatei Schyot and ?**

* * *

Sound The Bugle © Bryan Adams

Negima! and Negima! (Neo) © Ken Akamatsu

Red vs Blue © Roosterteeth Productions

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

OC's © Me (6r1f1n470r)

* * *

Name Notes

Name = Pro-nown-see-ay-shuhn

Schyot = Shee-ot

Rayhcaundu = Ray-koon-dah

Rayana = Ray-ahn-nah

Shaneonwatea = Shan-non-wat-ah

Spell Notes

Spell Chant = Effect/Type

Translation Notes:

word (Language) = translation (Language)

-san (Japanese) = formal (English); eg. Mr. Ms. or Mrs.

-sensei (Japanese) = professor/teacher (English); Red is called Schyot-sensei because his profession/course is in the field of Music

-bozu (Japanese) = squirt/twerp/brat (English); Negi is called Negi-bozu by Asuna because of their first meeting not turning out so well therefore he is a twerp or brat in Asuna's perspective

-chan (Japanese) = little (English), nicknames; Asu-chan is Konoka's nickname for Asuna, TIP-chan is Alex's nickname for Asuna

Sistra (Croatian) = Nee-chan/Ane-san (Japanese) = Sister (English)

Brat (Croatian) = Nii-san/Aniki (Japanese) = Brother (English)

Nijem (Croatian) = Baka (Japanese) = Idiot/Moron/Stupid/Dumb (English)

Laku noć, sistra. (Croatian) = Good night, sister. (English)

Laku noć (Croatian) = Good Night (English)

Laku noć, teta Sayo. (Croatian) = Good night, Aunt Sayo. (English)

Laku noć, nećak. (Croatian) = Good night, nephew. (English)

* * *

Til All Are One


	5. Vampires, Wizards and Robots, Oh my

_[Mini Author's Note]_

_**'Spell Casting'**_

_'Thinking'_

_{Name; Seat No./Profession}_

* * *

Vampires, Wizards and Robots, Oh My

by

Asuna

_The next morning_

_Class 3-A_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asuna asked Red as they waited for class to begin.

"Yeah." Red replied.

"Something doesn't feel right?" Asuna knew Red long enough to know that something felt off to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this one."

"Sorry I'm late." Makie said as she entered the room not knowing that the bell hadn't gone yet.

"Your actually early, Makie." Red said as Makie took her seat.

"You okay?" Asuna asked Makie.

"I just got bit by something last night. That's all." Makie said as she showed them the bite mark on her neck.

"Did you lose any blood?" Red asked her.

"Just a little bit."

_'Sounds like we're dealing with a Hominus Nocturna.' _Red thought to himself. _'Looks like Asuna might need to come along for this one.' _

"So what's today lesson plan?" Makie asked Red, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Brony and Pegasister songs." He replied. _[Yes I'm a Brony. Deal with it.]_

"What are those?" The Narutaki twins asked him, hoping to learn ahead of the rest of the class and get some gossip for Kazumi.

"You'll find out soon." He said with a cheerful attitude.

_Two hours later..._

"And that's why there was music made by fans of the show." Red finished explaining to the class what Brony and Pegasister music is.

"Now for an example, here is one of my favourite songs."

Red opened up the browser on his laptop, after turning on the projector, and typed in the song.

"Come on, come on. Where are you?" he said to himself.

"PMV?" Haruna asked.

"MLP version of an AMV." Red said as he clicked on the link.

"Fullscreen." He said as he enlarged the video.

"This had better be good." Negi said.

The video began to play.

_Don't look back_

_It's too late_

_To turn back now_

_Push through_

_Daring do_

_You're gonna make it out_

_Alive_

_This time_

_You won't let the danger_

_Overcome you_

_You know that everypony in this world still needs you_

_Daring Do don't back down or let evil defeat you_

_Stop_

_Don't turn around_

_When everything falls apart_

_Just don't back down_

_Keep running just look ahead_

_You might be losing but you're not dead_

_Hold on_

_Hold fast_

_Keep going_

_And never back down_

_Tied down_

_Look around_

_Danger everywhere_

_No one_

_In sight_

_The smell of adventure in the air_

_When it seems_

_Like your world_

_Has turned around_

_No one_

_Can stop you_

_So never back down_

_Obstacles are in front of and behind you_

_But this fear deep inside, you know it blinds you_

_Take a leap and we will catch you as you fall_

_You know with your courage you can overcome it all_

_Stop_

_Don't turn around_

_When everything falls apart_

_Just don't back down_

_Keep running just look ahead_

_You might be losing but you're not dead_

_Hold on_

_Hold fast_

_Keep going_

_And never back down_

_Life can seem like it's a little bit rough_

_But the tough ponies never ever give up_

_Life can seem like it's a little bit rough_

_But the tough ponies never ever give up_

_Enough, I wouldn't be here if I sat and groaned_

_And moaned about the times I've felt alone_

_I grew a backbone and I told 'em all sup_

_And I made a promise to never ever give up_

_I'm a stroller, I don't need a clover for luck_

_High roller, gave Ahuizotl a buck_

_If you stand up life only just gets doper_

_Never give up and your cup runneth over_

_Not a moper, sober when I toss my frown_

_I continued moving up, never falling back down_

_And around this time I should say to you_

_That you should follow the lifestyle of Daring Do_

_I used to be just depressed and messed_

_Expressed to impress like a dang contest_

_Bang bang, I just rapped a couple'a audibles_

_Trust me when I say nothing is impossible_

_Stop_

_Don't turn around_

_When everything falls apart_

_Just don't back down_

_Keep running just look ahead_

_You might be losing but you're not dead_

_Hold on_

_Hold fast_

_Keep going_

_And never back down_

_Life can seem like it's a little bit rough_

_But the tough ponies never ever give up_

_I said, Life can seem like it's a little bit rough_

_But the tough ponies never ever give up_

_Life can seem like it's a little bit rough_

_But the tough ponies never ever give up_

_Life can seem like it's a little bit rough_

_But the tough ponies never ever give_

_Up_

"Daring Do sounds familiar..." Negi thought aloud.

"She sounds like a female version of Indie." Nodoka said to Yue, who still had the bottle that Red gave her.

"That's because she is." Red said to the class.

Asuna raised her hand.

"Yes, Asuna." Negi said.

"What do you and Nodoka mean by Indie?" Asuna asked Red.

"You can answer that one Nodoka." Red said to Nodoka.

"Me?" Nodoka blushed in embarrassment, but one look at Red gave her confidence.

"Indiana Jones." Nodoka said with inspiration. "Famous for finding The Ark of The Covenant, The Holy Grail and for surviving a nuclear blast by hiding in a refridgerator."

"AKA Nuking the fridge." Red said.

"Right."

"Maybe we should have a movie night watching the first three movies of the series."

"Movie night?" Ayaka asked.

"The class could get together this weekend and we spend the night at the place of the class's choice." Red said.

"Watching these movies?"

"Sounds like fun." A girl with red, lower back length, hair, auburn eyes and glasses said. _{Chisame Hasegawa; seat number 25}_

"We may even watch another film after the Indie Three." Red said. _[That's what I call the first three films.]_

"Like what?"

"This." Red said as he pressed play on iTunes.

_The Grid_

_A Digital Frontier_

_I tried to picture clusters of information as they moved through the computer_

_What did they look like_

_Ships_

_Motorcycles_

_Were the circuits like freeways_

_I kept dreaming of a world I thought I'd never see_

_And then_

_One day_

_I got in_

"Tron Legacy?" Chisame said with curiosity.

"Maybe both of them."

Red looked at his watch and noticed there was still twenty minutes before Negi took over. So he decided to play one of his favourite songs.

_Why try? I know why_

_The feeling inside me says it's time I was gone_

_Clear head, new life ahead_

_It's time I was king now, not just one more pawn_

_Fly by night, away from here_

_Change my life again_

_Fly by night, goodbye my dear_

_My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend_

_Moon rise, thoughtful eyes_

_Staring back at me from the window beside_

_No fright or hindsight_

_Leaving behind that empty feeling inside_

_Fly by night, away from here_

_Change my life again_

_Fly by night, goodbye my dear_

_My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend_

_Whoa_

_Fly by night, away from here_

_Change my life again_

_Fly by night, goodbye my dear_

_My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend_

_Start a new chapter_

_Find what I'm after_

_It's changing every day_

_The change of a season_

_Is enough of a reason_

_To want to get away_

_Quiet and pensive_

_My thoughts apprehensive_

_The hours drift away_

_Leaving my homeland_

_Playing a lone hand_

_My life begins today_

_Fly by night, away from here_

_Change my life again_

_Fly by night, goodbye my dear_

_My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend_

_My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend_

_Fly by night, away from here_

_Change my life again_

_Fly by night, goodbye my dear_

_My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend_

_My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend_

_My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend_

"Nothing like Rush in the afternoon." Red said.

"Or Daft Punk." Chisame muttered.

"True."

_90 minutes later_

"Red," Negi said to him. "Would you like to read this in character?"

"Sure." Red said. Negi had the class reading an excerpt from Bram Stoker's Dracula.

"It is no laughing matter! We Draculs have a right to be proud! What devil or witch was ever so great as Atilla, whose blood flows in these veins? Blood..." Red laughed in character. "Is too precious a thing in these times. The war-like days are over. The victories of my great race are but a tale to be told. I am the last of my kind."

"That was amazing." Said a girl with shoulder-length, 'International' orange hair and 'Lawn' green eyes. _{Natsumi Murakami; seat number 28}_

"Thanks." Red said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Some of my friends say I should become a voice actor." _[Literally]_

"Maybe you'll be hired by Funimation." said a teen with 'Fire' red/'Midnight' blue, shoulder-length hair, that was put into a small ponytail, and 'Electric' indigo eyes. _{Shugenatei Schyot; P.E.}_

"Shugenatei!" Rayana said as she ran and hugged her brother.

"Hey, Rayhcaundu." Shugenatei said as he hugged her back.

"I told you never to call me that." Rayana huffed. "Baka."

"I can't tease my twin. Now that's not fair sis."

"Twin?" the class asked.

"Ray's older than Nate, though." Red said.

"By five minutes." Nate muttered.

"Ahem." Negi said, which reminded them that class was still in session.

"Sorry." The trio apologized and class resumed.

_45 minutes later_

_Mahora City_

"So how's teaching been going for you?" Nate asked Red.

"Pretty good." Red said

Red, Negi, Asuna, Rayana and Nate were walking through the shopping district of the city.

"Listen guys," Red said to the others. "We've got a problem."

"I noticed the bite marks on Makie's neck as well." Negi said.

"Ray, I'm gonna need you to watch Shanon tonight."

"Why?" Rayana asked.

"We're dealing with a Hominus Nocturna." Red answered.

"A homina-wha?" Asuna, Nate, Rayana and Negi asked.

_30 minutes later_

_Mahora Dorms_

"A Hominus Nocturna, or in other words, a vampire." Red said.

"We'll meet here tonight." Negi said.

"No."  
"What do you mean no?"

"Negi, you're staying out of this one. Me and Asuna have more experience fighting them."

"B-but I-"

"He's right kid." Asuna said as she reassured him. "This one seems more powerful."

"Plus you need to control your spells." Red said knowing that Negi was hot-headed at times and that always put himself and others at risk.

"We could mark papers while waiting for the night." Red suggested. "And could practice some songs for the next few days."

_80 minutes later_

_Asuna, Konoka, and Red's room_

Red had been trying to get a certain song sound like he had heard when he was writing it down.

"Damn it." Red said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Shanon.

"Hey Red." Shanon said as she sat down beside him.

"Hey Shanon."

"What are you working on this time?"

"Just a brony song."

"What's it called?"

"My Cadence. For some reason I just can't get it to sound right."

"Why don't we try to sing it together?"

"S-sure." Red blushed but calmed down as he started to play his guitar.

_Shanon: The lights fade out in this crystal hole_

_I can't see you from down below_

_I can't do this without you_

_Red: The green haze hides me from brighter days_

_All I'm seeing are shades of grey,_

_I can't do this without you_

_R: The shield has crumbled, the fight begun_

_The sky is buzzing, I'll never run_

_R&S: My Cadence, my love song_

_These stars are shining for you alone,_

_I know I can't win_

_My Cadence, my love song_

_Love blooms everywhere you go_

_I know I can't win, without you by my side_

_R: Best friends even since we were young_

_I should have known. Can't believe I was wrong_

_I need you here by my side_

_S: I've loved you since the day we met_

_I know your heart wouldn't stray from me yet._

_I need you here by my side_

_S: The queen has risen, the throne undone,_

_Shining Armor you must hold on._

_R&S: My Cadence, my love song_

_These stars are shining for you alone,_

_I know I can't win_

_My Cadence, my love song_

_Love blooms everywhere you go_

_I know I can't win, without you by my side_

_S: I'll never run and I'll never hide_

_I won't give up and I will not die_

_I will stay strong and I will fight_

_'Till you're here by my side!_

Red decided play a small solo.

_R&S: My Cadence, my love song_

_These stars are shining for you alone,_

_I know I can't win_

_My Cadence, my love song_

_Love blooms everywhere you go_

_I know I can't win, without you by my side_

_S: Without you by my side_

_I can't win_

_I can't win, without you by my side_

Unknown to the two, Asuna, Konoka, Rayana, Nate and Negi had walked into the room just as Red and Shanon began their song.

"That was beautiful sistra." Rayana said.

"Thanks." Shanon said while Red blushed since he and Shanon were sitting so close to each other.

"You two sound like you were in sync." Asuna said as they all sat down.

"Well we practiced back home."

"That's true." Red said as he put his guitar back in its case.

"So what are you doing here early Nate?" Shanon asked him.

"I got here before the rest of the family." Nate answered. "By the way, Red, our sis is coming."

"A-a-ane-san is coming here." Red gulped in fear of what would happen if she found out about the vampire at Mahora.

"At least we'll be ready."

"True."

_Later that night_

_Mahora Dorms Lobby_

"Ready TIP-chan?" Red asked Asuna as she strapped her sword to her back.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered as they walked out of lobby to meet up with Nate.

"Took you long enough." Nate said he crushed out his cigarette. _[Yes, he is a smoker. But a light-smoker. No pun intended.]_

"I thought you quit smoking." Asuna said, suprised to see Nate still smoking.

"I've toned it down."

"Only smoking at night is kinda fitting and ironic for you, Nate." Red said as they walked to the park.

"Touché." Nate responded.

_A few minutes later_

_Mahora Park_

"I knew it was a bad idea to work late at the library." Nodoka said as she ran to the dorms.

"Easy pickings." said a feminine voice.

"What was that?" Nodoka said as she felt strange presence nearby. _[It will be explained in Past.]_

"How can she sense me?" The being decided that it would be fun to play a game of cat and mouse. _[*coughAirachnidcough*]_

_Meanwhile_

"We're almost there." Nate said as they got closer to the park.

"What the-" Red said as his right optic lit up. _[See MAN #5]_

"What is it?" Asuna asked Red.

"Nodoka?" Red said as he zoomed in.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Scrap."

"Let's pick up the pace."

_Back at the park_

"Where are you?" The being said as she had lost sight of Nodoka.

_'Why does it want me?' _Nodoka asked until she got an idea.

_Red like roses fill my dreams and brings me to the place you rest_

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the royal test_

_Black the beast descends_

_Yellow beauty burns gold_

"Mother?" The being said as it floated to the ground.

_'It can't be...' _Nodoka thought then spoke. "Evangeline?"

_Crvena kao ruža ispuniti svoje snove i donosi mi na mjesto gdje ste odmor_

_Bijela je hladno i uvijek čežnja, opterećen kraljevske testu_

_Crna zvijer silazi_

_Žuti ljepota opekline zlato_

"Father?" The woman said to herself.

The trio had finally gotten to the park.

"Nodoka." Red said as he slowed and hugged her. "It is you."

"Brat?" Nodoka asked, shocked as her memories came flooding back. She hugged him and cried tears of joy.

"Father, is that you?" Evangeline asked as she slowly walked into sight to reveal that she was just a little girl with lower-back length, honey blonde hair, and 'Coal' black eyes. _{Evangeline A.K. McDowell; Seat No. 26}_

"Eva-chan?" Red asked and opened his arms when he saw that it was his youngest daughter.

"Mother! Father!" Eva ran into the arms of her parents happy to see them again.

"It's okay we're here now, honey." Nodoka said as she calmed her daughter.

_A few minutes later_

Eva had explained to them that she had been stuck at the academy because of Nagi, Negi's father. This made Red very angry that someone he had considered a friend would do this to his own daughter. But he decided to save his anger for another time.

"Do you know who could be the cause of these attacks?" Red asked Eva, hoping she wasn't the cause of it.

"It's been me the whole time." Eva answered in a sad tone.

"Why?"

"I'm not doing it on purpose." Eva stopped as she felt pain in her throat. "Run."

**_'...Septem Lumen Spicular!'_** Negi called as he aimed his spell at Evangeline.

"NO!" Red shouted as he ran into the line of fire to shield his daughter from the incoming attack.

"RED!" Asuna and Nodoka shouted as Nate punched Negi.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Nate shouted at him.

"I got the vampire, didn't I?" Negi said sounding cocky, only pissing Nate off more.

"Red was injured because of your fucking horse-shit."

Negi was shocked that Red would protect a vampire.

"How predictable?" A new voice was heard as Evangeline rose but standing in her place was the body of a full-grown woman.

"E-Ev-Evangeline?" Red spoke weakly as he got up from taking Negi's spell head on.

"She was just a weakling." The women spoke as she rose to sky. "You may call me 'Dark Evangel'."

Red went wide-eyed as he heard the name.

"You're my daughter's Dark-half?"

"Indeed." D.E. chuckled as she began to fly away. "Soon I will be at full strength and she will cease to exist."

D.E. flew out of sight.

Red began to tear up as Nodoka held him close.

"No, no, no. No! NOOO!" Red shouted into the direction the woman flew. "EVANGELINE!"

* * *

I delivered as I promised. The Vampire Arc has begun...

Til All Are One


	6. A Promise by Rayhcaunda

_[Mini Author's Note]_

_**'Spell Casting'**_

_'Thinking'_

_{Name; Seat No./Profession}_

A Promise

by

Rayhcaunda

_Later that night_

_Mahora Dorms Roof_

"So we're siblings?" Nodoka asked Nate while Asuna and Red were sparring.

Nate only nodded in response as he had to make sure that Red didn't go too far.

"Am I older or younger than Red?"

"Older."

"Twin or single?"

"Twin."

"Elements?"

"Light, Darkness, Demon, Angel, Earth, Air and Thunder."

"That explains why I have been able to sense others."

"You can 'feel' their auras."

"Ever since I was little."

"Don't you mean littler?"

Nate soon found it was getting harder for him to breath.

"G-gomen." He apologized.

"Apology accepted." Nodoka said as she let her brother breath.

Red and Asuna finshed their duel in a draw.

"Better be careful Nate, Onee-chan's a quick learner." Red said as Nodoka created air currents to cool down him and Asuna.

"Only when it's the four of us or just you and me, brat." Nodoka said as she hugged her brother. "Only then can you call me Onee-chan." _[She's speaking Croatian, so she's say it as braht, which means brother.]_

"I know Onee-chan. It's just worse now that we know that our own daughter is the one behind the attacks."

"But her Darkness has taken form and we both know that it's going take some time for her to reach full power."

"We have to be ready for the upcoming fight."

"Yes, you do. Papa." A female, almost monotonous voice was heard as they turned around and saw a teen with 'Neon' green, lower-back-length hair and 'Sky' blue eyes. _{Chachamaru Karakuri; Seat No. 10}_

"Chachamaru!" Red and Nodoka said with glee as they hugged one of their eldest daughters.

"It's good to see you again." Chachamaru said as she hugged them and dropped the monotone and began to speak normal to her parents.

"How are your energon reserves holding up?" Red asked.

"Fine. Although, Satomi doesn't realize that I'm a techno-organic."

"As long as your energon reserves aren't leaking, then it's fine."

"How are your swords doing?"

"Haven't really been using them."

"I'm not sure if Ratchet will be okay with that."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes."

_3 hours later_

"Energon reserves low." A male computerized voice was heard as Chachamaru was in mid-flight.

"I better just walk." Chachamaru said as she descended to the Mahora forest.

"Scrap." She cursed as she felt a sharp pain in her arm. "I better get myself repaired at the cottage."

_The next day_

_Class 3-A_

"...And that concludes today's lesson." Negi said as he helped Red set up for his class.

_A few minutes later_

"Welcome to Dancing to your own rhythm." Red said as he selected two songs to dance to.

_"Everyday We're Part-Partying..." _

_"It's been fun, But now I've got to go..."_

"It's time to party. Pinkie Pie style!" Red said as some of the girls, including Asuna, Nodoka and Shanon, got up and stood by him, prepared to dance to the songs.

_[I love this version of Party Rock Anthem]_

_Red: Pony Rock! _

_Nodoka: Yeah! _

_Rayana: Woo! _

_Shanon: Let's go! _

_All: Scratch and Neon's in the club tonight. _

_Oh yeah, we're gonna have a good time. _

_So grab some pony don't be shy. _

_It's our job to make you feel alright. (Clap your hooves!) _

_All: Let's raise the roof, tonight's the night. _

_We're gonna' party till the morning light. _

_The house is hot, the beat is tight. _

_We just wanna' see you _

_Red & Nodoka: Shake it! _

_Red: The name's Neon Lights and I wanna' see you shake it. _

_I'm the host of this party and I'm glad you could make it. _

_I've got the music that booms, show me what you've got. _

_Now do your thing girls and flaunt that plot. _

_Red: On the dance floor is where we're living. _

_You keep moving to the beat and the beat I'll keep delivering. _

_Now that's a promise, we're gonna' commit. _

_Hey, Vinyl Scratch! Spin that. _

_Nodoka: Ayo what's up? I'm the other half of this duo. _

_Got my bass cannon set to max it's gonna' blow. _

_It's Pony Rock! (It's Pony Rock!) _

_Yeah, so get them tails a-bouncing and get them _

_hooves up in the air 'cause we are announcing it is-! _

_Red: Scratch and Neon's in the club tonight. _

_Oh yeah, we're gonna have a good time. _

_So grab some pony don't be shy. _

_It's our job to make you feel alright. _

_Nodoka: Let's raise the roof, tonight's the night. _

_We're gonna' party till the morning light. _

_The house is hot, the beat is tight. _

_We just wanna' see you_

_Red & Nodoka: Shake it! _

_Rayana: Everyday I'm partying! _

_Ray: Put the lights on me. It's time for the only true party pony. _

_It's Pinkie Pie here and I know you all missed me. _

_But hey, wait! There's room for three. _

_Ray: Let's get some balloons! (The pretty ones!) _

_Let's turn up the bass! (Getting louder now!) _

_Gummy's here with me! (He's rocking out!) _

_Now it's a party! (With thanks to me!) _

_Shanon: Get up. Get down. Put your hooves up to the sound. _

_Jump up. Stomp down. Every pony hit the ground. _

_Get up. Get down. Put your hooves up to the sound. _

_Jump up. Stomp down. Every pony hit the ground. _

_Shanon: Every pony hit the ground._

_Every pony hit the ground._

_Get up. Get down. _

_Get up. Get down._

_Shanon: Put your hooves up to the sound._

_Put your hooves up to the sound. _

_Shanon: Put your hooves up. _

_Put your hooves up. _

_Put your hooves up. _

_Put your hooves up. _

_All: Every pony's in the club tonight. _

_We're gonna' keep on having a good time. _

_We got some help from Pinkie Pie. _

_With Vinyl Scratch and Neon-on-on Lights. _

_All: Woah _

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Red, Ray & Nodoka: Everyday we're part-partying!_

_Shanon: Put your hooves up. _

_Put your hooves up. _

_Put your hooves up. _

_Put your hooves up._

_Shanon: Put your hooves up._

_Put your hooves up._

_Put your hooves up._

_Put your hooves up._

The class clapped for the group that just finished dancing.

"Let's get the rest of the class up here." Red said with enthusiasm.

Everyone decided to get up, after moving some of the desks out of the way.

_[I loved this song after seeing Wreck-It-Ralph]_

_Red: When can we do this again?_

_Negi: When can I see you again?_

_Asuna: When can we do this again?_

_Nodoka: When can I see you again?_

_Shanon: When can we do this again?_

_Rayana: When can I see you again?_

_Red: Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

_Negi: It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_Red: It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_Negi:I gotta know, 'til then,_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Red: When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Negi: Oh oh oh oh_

_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_

_(When can I see you again?)_

_Asuna: Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_

_Life is a trip down the road that leads you_

_Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed_

_Nodoka: It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_Asuna: It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_Nodoka: I gotta know, 'til then,_

_when can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Asuna: When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Nodoka: Oh oh oh oh_

_I gotta know,_

_When can I see you again?_

_Shanon: Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_Rayana: There's something in the air you can't deny_

_So let me know before I wave goodbye_

_When can I see you again?_

_Shanon: Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Rayana: When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Red & Negi: Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_Asuna & Nodoka: But before I go and hit the road_

_Tell me when_

_Shanon & Nodoka: When can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_All: Tell me when_

_When can I see you again?_

"That was awesome!" Makie shouted with enthusiasm.

"Let's do that again." Fuka said with the same amount of enthusiasm that most of the girls had.

"Oh, what the heck." Red said as he put three more songs on.

_"I'm cutting it loose..."_

_"Hey, Hey, Hey..."_

_"On the floors of Tokyo..."_

"Everyone ready?" Negi asked as he got ready to dance again.

"Yeah!" The class answered as they were prepared to dance.

_Negi: Been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card_

_Eight hours for what_

_Oh, tell me what I got_

_Red: I've got this feeling_

_That times are holding me down_

_I'll hit the ceiling_

_Or else I'll tear up this town_

_Red & Negi: Now I gotta cut loose, footloose_

_Kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_Shanon: You're playing so cool_

_Obeying every rule_

_Deep way down in your heart_

_You're burning yearning for_

_Rayana: Somebody to tell you_

_That life ain't passing you by_

_I'm trying to tell you_

_It will if you don't even try_

_You'll get by if you'd only_

_Shanon & Rayana: Cut loose, footloose_

_Kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me_

_Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_Negi: Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

_(Cut footloose)_

_Red: Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

_(Cut footloose)_

_Shanon: Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

_(Cut footloose)_

_Rayana: Oooooooooh_

_Asuna: You've got to turn me around_

_Nodoka: And put your feet on the ground_

_Konoka: Gotta take the hold of all_

_Setsuna: I'm turning it loose_

_All: Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_All: (Footloose) footloose_

_Kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues _

_Negi & Red: Everybody cut, everybody cut_

_Shanon & Rayana: Everybody cut, everybody cut_

_Asuna & Nodoka: Everybody cut, everybody cut_

_Konoka & Setsuna: (Everybody) everybody cut footloose_

"This one's another oldie but a goodie." Red said.

_All: Hey, hey, hey ,hey_

_Ohhh..._

_Ayaka: Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Makie: Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and_

_Natsumi: Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Setsuna: Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_All: Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Ayaka: Will you stand above me?_

_Look my way, never love me_

_Makie: Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down_

_Natsumi: Will you recognise me?_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Setsuna: Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down, down_

_All: Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhhh..._

_Konoka: Don't you try to pretend_

_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

_Chisame: I won't harm you or touch your defenses_

_Vanity and security_

_Kazumi: Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Yue: Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_All: Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Konoka: As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_Chisame: As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_Kazumi: When you walk away_

_Or will you walk away?_

_Yue: Will you walk on by?_

_Come on - call my name_

_All: Will you call my name?_

_I say_

_La la la..._

_When you walk on by..._

_And you call my name..._

"That song sounded so familiar." Asuna said as she and some of the girls, including Shanon and Rayana, sat down, almost exhausted from dancing so much.

"That was the theme to _The Breakfast Club_." Shanon said. _[Watch it, it's the best way to describe teens to the newer generations]_

"That was a great film." Fuka said as she almost collapsed.

"I've gotcha ya, young one-de gozarou." A teen with 'Sandy' tan, short hair and normally closed eyes said as she caught Fuka. _{Kaede Nagase, Seat No. 20}_

"Thanks Kaede."

"Sorry about that Fuka." Red apologized as he helped her up. "I forget that everyone has their limits. Even the energetic ones."

"It's okay." Fuka said as she sat down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"I think I'll do this last one solo."

"How about a duet instead?" Nodoka said as she stood up.

The rest of the class sat down as Red and Nodoka stood in the center of the room.

_Nodoka: On the floors of Tokyo_

_Or down in London town to go, go_

_With the record selection_

_And the mirror's reflection_

_I'm dancing with myself_

_Red: When there's no-one else in sight_

_In the crowded lonely night_

_Well I wait so long_

_For my love vibration_

_And I'm dancing with myself_

_Red and Nodoka: Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Well there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself_

_Red: If I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes_

_Seem to pass me by_

_Leave me dancing with myself_

_Nodoka: So let's sink another drink_

_'Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

_Red and Nodoka: Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Well there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself_

Nodoka and Red danced in unsion until the verse picked up.

_Nodoka: If I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes_

_Seem to pass me by_

_Leave me dancing with myself_

_Red: So let's sink another drink_

_'Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

_Nodoka: Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_(Scat)_

_Class 3-A: Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_Class 3-A: Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_Red and Nodoka: If I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes_

_Seem to pass me by_

_Leave me dancing with myself_

_Red and Nodoka: So let's sink another drink_

_'Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

_All: Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_4 hours later_

_Mahora Dorms_

_Asuna, Konoka and Red's room_

"I said I was sorry." Negi said to Red.

Red, Negi, Asuna, Rayana, Nate and Nodoka were currently going over the events of the previous night.

"You almost got Evangeline killed." Red said, irritated that Negi let his hot-shot-attitude get the better of him.

"Next time, when Red tells you to stay put you stay put." Nate said.

"Take it easy on him." Rayana said, trying to get Nate to shut up before things got out of hand.

"Stay out of this Rayhcaunda."

Silence fell as Nate realized he had just screwed himself.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!" Rayana said as she got up and walked over to her twin.

"Oh, crap."

Rayana gave Nate a good kick to the guts.

"You good, Ray?" Red asked Rayana.

"Yeah." Rayana said as she sat back down.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Asuna said as she gave everyone a drink.

"Fala." Red said as he began to think about what Chachamaru said.

_'Why did she ask me about my swords?'_ Red thought as he looked at and flexed his right hand.

"...right Red?" Asuna asked Red snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Zao?"

"Pardon?"

"It's Croatian for gomen."

"I was asking if you're going to be ready for what has to be done if we're going to stop Evangeline before she reaches full power and wreaks havoc on the academy."

"That bitch is not our little girl." Nodoka growled, accidentally letting her demon-half show.

_**'Bashun Kunse' **_Red chanted until Nodoka calmed down.

"Gomen." Nodoka said as she looked human again.

"Don't let your anger cloud your judgment, Noda-kun." Red said as he kissed her cheek and intertwined his hand with her own hand. "We will stop her, but I need you to control your elements, okay?"

"Okay, Red-kun."

Red looked at Asuna. "And her name is Dark Evangel not Eva-chan, TIP-chan."

"Her inner darkness, right?" Negi asked Red and Nodoka.

They nodded in response as Nate recovered from the kick he received only a few minutes ago.

"We're gonna have a problem, then." Nate said albeit out of breath.

"I'm gonna have to train again aren't I?" Nodoka asked.

"No."

"Then what the hell's the problem?"

"Red and you have to make a pactio."

This made Red and Nodoka blush the darkest shades of red imaginable.

"P-P-Pactio?!" Red and Nodoka stuttered.


	7. There's Always A Catch by Nodoka

_[Mini Author's Note]_

_**'Spell Casting'**_

_'Thinking'_

_{Name; Seat No./Profession}_

There's Always A Catch

by

Nodoka

_"Then what the hell's the problem?"_

_"Red and you have to make a pactio."_

_This made Red and Nodoka blush the darkest shades of red imaginable. _

_"P-P-Pactio?!" Red and Nodoka stuttered. _

"Be glad it's not the birds and the bees." Nate joked.

"I need some air." Red said as he got up and went to the roof.

"Brat." Nodoka said quietly as she watched her twin leave the room.

_Mahora Dorms Roof_

_10 minutes later_

"Way to go Red. You might as well nominate yourself for worst friend of the year." Red said to himself. "You run out of the room just because you're worried about a kiss."

He sighed as he looked towards the horizon.

"I guess the problem is that I never got the chance to tell Shanon how I feel." He laughed a bit. "I know that it's going to be my first kiss." _'I just wish that it was Shanon that I'd be giving it to.' _He thought sadly as he sighed.

"Oh Shanon, if only I had the courage to tell you what you mean to me."

_Red: I can't fight this feeling any longer. _

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. _

_What started out as friendship, _

_Has grown stronger. _

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

_Red: I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. _

_I said there is no reason for my fear. _

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together. _

_You give my life direction, _

_You make everything so clear. _

_Red: And even as I wander, _

_I'm keeping you in sight. _

_You're a candle in the window, _

_On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. _

_Red: And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _

_And throw away the oars, forever. _

_Red: Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _

_Come crashing through your door, _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_Red: My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. _

_I've been running round in circles in my mind. _

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl, _

_Cause you take me to the places, _

_That alone I'd never find. _

_Red: And even as I wander, _

_I'm keeping you in sight. _

_You're a candle in the window, _

_On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. _

_Red: And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _

_And throw away the oars, forever. _

_Red: Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _

_Come crashing through your door, _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Unknown to Red, Nodoka had brought Shanon with her to the roof so she could help Red tell Shanon his feelings. But they had gotten to the roof just before Red sang his feelings for the woman he loved.

"Volim tebe Shaneonwatea Svjetla." Red sighed as he thought that he was alone. _[It obvious what he just said]_

Shanon and Nodoka looked at each other.

"So that's why Red has been acting differently whenever I'm around." Shanon said as she accidentally pushed the door open when she was trying to sit down.

Red readied a ball of fire in his right hand but quickly dispelled it as he saw it was Shanon and Nodoka.

"How much did you hear?" Red said as he felt his heart race.

"All of it." Shanon said as she tried to approach him but was shocked to see wings unfold.

"I'm sorry." Red said with tears in his eyes. "Zao mi je." He flapped his wings and flew away from the dorms.

"Red." Shanon said as she saw the boy-no, the man that loved her just fly away using what looked like a set of full grown wings.

"It's time I explain everything to you." Nodoka said as she hugged Shanon but she held her as if they had been seperated for almost 1000 years.

_1 hour later _

_World Tree _

Red had been flying blind due to the tears in his eyes.

"I can never go back now that she's seen my wings." Red cried as he landed on the nearest branch.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here sitting on the World Tree?" A female voice asked.

Red looked down at the source of the voice and saw it was a teenager with lower-back-length 'Raven' black hair, with some of her hair tied in a side ponytail, and had 'Chestnut' brown eyes. _{Setsuna Sakurazaki; Seat No. 15}_

"I'll ask again. Who are you? And what are you doing here sitting on the World Tree." Setsuna said.

"I'm coming down." Red said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Schyot-sensei? Is that you?"

Setsuna readied herself just in case she was being tricked. But wasn't surprised to see a set of wings, what did surprise her was that one wing had black feathers while the other wing had blood red scales, almost like a dragon. The fact that they were full grown wings almost threw her off.

"Setsuna, I thought something was familiar about your aura. You're a hanyou."

"An outcast really. After all I'm a known as a _White Crow_." She said as she unfolded her own wings to show him what she meant.

"Those are the wings of an angel. Not a crow."

"How do you know what an angel's wing looks like? Unless," she paused and looked at his feathered wing, which he flapped a little. "You're a half-angel."

"Bingo-bango."

But the conversation was cut short as they heard a scream.

"Shanon!" Red's pupils became slits as he let out a low growl.

"Konoka!" Setsuna said in worry as she and Red took flight.

_A few minutes ago _

_Mahora Dorms Lobby_

Konoka and Shanon were going to the shopping district for some drinks and food for the next few weeks.

"You girls should know better than to be out this late." An eerie voice said making the two stop in their tracks.

Shanon felt something grab her by the neck.

"Let me go." Shanon said as she tried to free herself from the grip.

"Shanon." Konoka said as she tried to help her.

"Get out of here Konoka."

"Too late little missy." Another voice was heard as Konoka felt herself being held down.

"They're all yours master." The first voice said.

"Master?" Shanon and Konoka said as they looked at a woman.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" The woman said as she approached them. "Shaneonwatea Svjetla and Konoka Konoe."

"What do you want from us?" Shanon asked her.

"Nothing special." The woman said as she turned Shanon's head to the side. "Just your blood." She bit Shanon's neck. Causing her to scream.

_**'Električni Val!'**_

The woman barely dodged the attack, but felt the power of it nonetheless.

"Dark Evangel." Red snarled with intent to kill written in his eyes. _{Think of how Dinobot from Beast Wars ended his sentences with a snarl}_

"Rednaxela Schyot." D. Evangel said with interest.

"Red." Shanon said weakly as she lost consciousness and fell.

"I've got her." Setsuna said as she caught Shanon.

"What did you do to her?" Red said as he looked at Shanon's attacker.

"I simply drank her blood and will make her my slave." D. Evangel said with a smirk that only pissed him off more.

"You fucking bitch."

"Careful _hybrid_,more language like that and this one becomes my next victim." D. Evangel said as Konoka felt the grip on her tighten.

"Konoka!" Setsuna cried in fear.

"What did you just call me?" Red asked as his anger rose from her calling him _that. _

"What's wrong _hybrid _don't like being called a _hy_-" A bullet grazed her right cheek. "-_brid_?"

All eyes were on Red.

"Call me that again and I'll show you how I got my nickname." Red said as he holstered a smoking pistol that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. _{Calling Red the h-bomb is like using the m-bomb in the Harry Potter franchise}_

* * *

**Next Time on NatS **

"Shanon won't wake up unless you bite her."

"I love you and Shanon."

"I know."

_Contracts are made, secrets are revealed and lives are lost. _


	8. Daylight's End by Shugenatei

_[Mini Author's Note]_

_**'Spell Casting'**_

_'Thinking'_

_{Name; Seat No./Profession}_

Daylight's End

by

Shugenatei

_"What's the matter __**hybrid **__don't like being called a __**hy**__-" A bullet grazed her right cheek. "__**brid**__?"_

_All eyes were on Red._

_"Call me that again and I'll show you how I got my name." Red said as he holstered a smoking pistol that seemingly appeared out of nowhere._

"Red!" Asuna called as she ran outside with her sword drawn.

"Tsk. More pests." D. Evangel said as she fired a spell at Asuna, hoping to kill her.

"Asuna!" Red shouted as Asuna was about to be hit. "Move!"

_**'Gelum Speculum!'**_ A female voice was heard as an object appeared in front of Asuna and bounced the attack back to its caster.

"Impossible." D. Evangel said as she recovered from the hit.

"I was wondering where you all were." The figure that saved Asuna said as she came into view.

"Ane-san." Red said calmly as he quickly glanced.

"Red." She said as she walked up and stood beside her little brother.

"You win this round, but the-" D. Evangel started but another shot from Red shut her up.

"Blah, blah, fucking blah."

D. Evangel groaned in irritation as she and her minions disappeared into the dark of the night.

"Set-chan." Konoka said as she ran into Setsuna's arms.

"Shh. It's okay Kono-chan, I'm here. I'm here." Setsuna said as she was comforting Konoka who was crying on her shoulder.

"I was so scared."

"I know."

"What took you?" Red asked as he made the gun disappear and walked over to Shanon, who was on the ground and unconcious.

"That's a nice way to thank someone who just saved your ass." 'Ane-san' said as Asuna walked over to her.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Asuna said as she offered a hand. "Asuna-desu."

"Selene-desu." The girl with 'Pale' blue, lower back-length hair and indigo eyes, wearing a white sleeveless Chinese martial arts outfit and white long-sleeve gloves, _{Selene Schyot; History} _said as she took it and they shook hands. "I'm Red's older sister." _[Think of Ku Fei's outfit]_

"But I thought Nodoka was his older sister."

"Well I'm the oldest child in the family."

_A few minutes later_

_Mahora Dorms _

_Asuna, Konoka and Red's room_

Red had carried Shanon, bridal style, to his, Asuna and Konoka's room. Negi, Rayana, Nate and Nodoka were told what had happened to her.

"So she's been bit by a vampire but isn't turning. Why?" Negi asked as Red used some sort of medical device to keep an eye on her vitals just in case. _[Think of Ratchet's heart/spark monitor from Transformers Prime.]_

"Same gender." Red answered. _[That's right. Twilight got it wrong.]_

"How is it that you know so much about vampires?" Negi asked as he looked suspiciously at Red.

Red looked up from the monitor and sighed.

"It's because I am a vampire."

"But you've been walking in broad daylight."

"I'm what is called a _Daywalker_."

"When were you turned?"

"I wasn't turned."

"But-"

"I was born a vampire."

Red started swaying.

"Are you ok, Schyot-sensei?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"What is the current moon phase?" Red asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Setsuna looked at the calendar.

"Half moon." Setsuna said as she gave Konoka a kiss on the forehead.

"I need some high-grade."

"Here." Asuna said as she gave him a can of diet cream soda.

"This'll do." Red took a sip. "Fala."

"Schyot-sensei?" Setsuna asked Red.

"You're wondering why I asked you to check the moon phase."

"Yes. I was."

"What do you notice about my hair?"

"It's both dirty blonde and blood red."

"Watch."

Everyone was shocked to see his hair color change to 'Raven' black.

"You've become human."

"When the moon is full I become full demon."

"When there is no moon you become full angel."

"Exactly."

Setsuna looked over at Nodoka, who was fidgeting, nervously.

"Nodoka?" Setsuna asked her.

"Yes." Nodoka responded.

"Can I speak to you in private?"

Nodoka nodded as both she and Setsuna got up and left the room.

_Hallway_

"You're like Red, aren't you?" Setsuna asked Nodoka.

"Yes. My little angel." Nodoka said as she looked at Setsuna.

"_Little angel_?" Setsuna was shocked that Nodoka called her that. "But the only one who ever called me that was..." She hugged Nodoka and cried. "Mom."

"It's all right." Nodoka said as she hugged back.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking about back in the room?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Setsuna gave Nodoka a look that reminded her of Red.

"You were worried about Dad."

"Red still has feelings for Shanon."

"It's Dad." Nodoka giggled at Setsuna's comment about her own father.

"You're so much like him when we were your age."

Negi came out of the room.

"I hate to interrupt, but we've got a problem."

_Back in the room _

_A few minutes ago_

"Red." Asuna said as she put a damp cloth on Shanon's forehead.

"Yeah."

"How are you holding up?"

"I wished that I could have told Shanon what I was but..." He glanced at Shanon.

"Just not like this." Asuna finshed.

"Yeah." Red nodded.

His expression soon turned to a mix of fear and worry.

"What is it?"

A frequent beep answered her question.

"Get Nodoka in here."

_Present time _

"What happened?" Nodoka asked Red as she and Setsuna came back into the room.

"Her heart rate's elevated to an alarming frequency." Red said as he tried figuring out what the cause of it was.

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know."

"Figure it out."

"I'm trying."

Red soon went wide-eyed.

"What is it?"

"Primus. Please help us."

Red fought back the tears that were building up.

"Nate." Nodoka said to her younger brother.

"Already on it.". Nate said as he started scanning Shanon.

"She's flatlining." Red said with worry.

"Come on. Come on."

"Move." Selene ordered as she went beside Shanon.

_**'Voda života!' **_Red casted a spell that would help save her.

Nodoka looked at the damp cloth on Shanon's forehead and noticed that it was drying up.

"Shit." Nodoka cursed as she put the cloth in the water.

"I'm not going to lose her." Red said as he knew what had to be done.

"What are you doing?"

"Shanon," Red said as he knelt beside her. "Volim Tebe."

Somehow she had heard him.

"Guys," Negi said poniting at the monitor. "Look."

To their surprise Shanon's heart rate was going back to normal.

"She's stabilising." Asuna said as Nodoka hugged Red.

"That's my guy." Nodoka said as she kissed his cheek.

Red looked at his sister.

"I love both you and Shanon." Red said as he hugged her.

"I know."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news." Nate said as he finished scanning Shanon.

"Mood killer."

"I noticed that Shanon's been fighting the entire time. Hence her almost flatlining."

"By fighting do you mean?"

"She's been fighting the vampire blood."

"What do you mean by that?" Asuna asked Nate.

"She won't wake up unless you bite her." Nate said as he looked at Red.

Red looked at his sister.

"I was afraid of that." Nodoka said as she looked at Shanon.

"But it has to be done if we're going to wake her up." Red said as he held Shanon in his arms.

"You realize that once you bite her she'll probably smack you."

"Yeah." Red looked at Nate. "Ask her if she wants this."

To their surprise Shanon grasped both Nodoka's and Red's hands.

"Do it." Shanon said weakly as she lost consciousness again but the last thing she said surprised both of them. "Red-kun and Noda-kun."

Nodoka and Red each bit Shanon's neck.

A light filled the room as Shanon accepted the change in species.

Six cards materialized as the light died down.

"That's one way to make a pactio." Nate said.

_**Next time on NatS**_

_"I hope you know what your doing." _

_"I'm not called Red 'Dead' Schyot for nothing."_

_"Say goodbye to your daughter." _

_Lives are changed, Memories returned, and Darkness has been awakened. _


End file.
